


Thank me like you mean it

by subbyyang



Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, ge kink, nothing says thank you like a good blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Yangyang and Xiaojun decide to thank Lucas for sharing his bed with them during Dream Plan...in a very special way
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Thank me like you mean it

“Good morning...” Xiaojun whispered in his thick morning voice when he saw Yangyang’s eyes fluttering open. He had woken up a little before and had just been enjoying the comfortable warmth of the bed and the sleeping boys next to him.

“Good morning” Yangyang replied with a yawn as he slid closer to Xiaojun, resting his head on his chest.

“Did you sleep well?” Xiaojun continued quietly as he carded his fingers through Yangyang’s hair, who let out a little purr.

“Yes, much better than the night before...and you?” Yangyang felt like he could fall asleep again in Xiaojun’s arms. He had slept so well in the comfortable bed, compared to the other night in the tent. He thinks the only reason he had been able to sleep in the tent outside was because Xiaojun had made him cum so hard, it left him feeling tired and boneless.

“Fucking tell me about it! Slept like a baby today...” Xiaojun let out a little laugh. They cuddled for a little in comfortable silence before Xiaojun spoke again. “We should thank Lucas, do something nice for him...”

“What do you have in mind?” Yangyang stared up at Xiaojun with a raised brow. He knew that tone way too well. It was the same Xiaojun always used when he would whisper in Yangyang’s ear all the filthy things he wanted to do to him. Yangyang absolutely loved that tone.

“Why don’t we start by waking him up...nice and slow” Xiaojun ran his index and middle fingers slowly along Yangyang’s bottom lip. Yangyang parted his lips, letting Xiaojun slip the fingers inside his mouth and started to suck on them, his eyes never leaving Xiaojun’s. “Fuck, exactly like that...good boy...”

Yangyang gagged a little when Xiaojun pushed the two fingers down his throat only making the older laugh at him as Xiaojun pulled them out of his mouth and leaned down to kiss his pouty lips apologetically. Xiaojun sat up, bringing Yangyang up with him and stole a glance towards Lucas before looking back at Yangyang and pulling the covers away from them, letting them fall on the floor.

Yangyang left Xiaojun’s embrace after a quick kiss to his cheek and sleepily climbed over his body to go sit next to Xuxi’s legs. Xiaojun and Yangyang couldn’t help but smile at how cute their boyfriend looked in his brightly colored pyjama, sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open and one hand resting on his toned stomach. Yangyang placed one hand gently on Xuxi’s knee and moved it up towards his thigh in a slow caress before moving it back down. He repeated the movement, going slightly further up before going back to his knee. Lucas seemed to stir only for a moment before settling down again.

Yangyang smiled devilishly as he slid his hand up again, this time letting it rest on top of Xuxi’s still soft cock. He pressed down on it and made little up and down motions, rubbing it with his palm, smiling when he started to feel Xuxi’s cock slowly filling up beneath his hand and Xuxi’s deep breathing speeding up, peppered here and there by deep, sleepy groans.

“Good job...pull his cock out...” Xiaojun whispered in Yangyang’s ear before nibbling on the shell, his hands circling around Yangyang’s torso. Yangyang shivered at the close proximity of Xiaojun’s body, flushed close against his back.

Yangyang did as he was told, carefully pulling Xuxi’s semi hard cock from inside his pajama pants and slowly pumping him to full hardness, blushing when Xiaojun praised him and left butterfly kisses on his neck. A small whine left his lips when Xiaojun left his previous position behind him to go settle next to Xuxi’s side, one hand placed on top of his chest leaving soft caresses.

“Go on baby, you know what to do...or do you need to be reminded?” Xiaojun whispered, placing a hand at the back of Yangyang’s neck.

Yangyang let himself be pushed down towards Xuxi’s cock by Xiaojun’s firm hand. His pink tongue peeked out to leave small kitten licks to the head, before taking it between his lips and sucking softly.

Happy with Yangyang’s actions, Xiaojun let go of his neck and went back to caressing Xuxi’s chest. He took a moment to just stare at Yangyang. Xiaojun thought he looked beautiful like this, lips spread around a cock, his eyes closed, in concentration or pleasure, Xiaojun wasn’t sure. At this moment, Lucas let out a deep moan, his body tensing slightly, waking Xiaojun up from his staring.

“Wake up, baby...” Xiaojun turned his attention back to Lucas, starting to leave small kisses on his neck, his hand never once stopping petting Xuxi’s chest. “Don’t you wanna see how pretty Yangie looks choking on your cock?”

Xuxi’s eyes fluttered open as Yangyang whimpered at the praise and pushed himself further down to take more of Xuxi’s length, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes at the stretch.

“That’s it, good morning, baby!” Xiaojun said sweetly, leaving a small kiss to Xuxi’s cheek.

Lucas seemed confused for a second, his eyes not fully focusing on anything until he felt the familiar heat of a wet mouth on his cock. A shiver ran down his spine as one of his hands flew to the head of whoever was blowing him.

Yangyang.

That’s what Xiaojun had said. He closed his eyes back again and let himself melt into the mattress, low groans escaping his lips. Lucas always loved having Yangyang’s mouth on him. He didn’t have the most experience but he was always so willing, so enthusiastic when he sucked cock, forcing himself to take every inch in his mouth even if it made him gag. Lucas let out a pleased sigh when he felt Xiaojun’s soft lips on his neck, leaving kisses and nibbles that wouldn’t leave a mark.

“Yangie and I wanted to thank you for sharing the bed with us...” Xiaojun said when he pulled away from his neck, his voice not much louder than a whisper. “Look at him, baby, Yangie is putting on such a pretty show for you...” he purred as his hand slid down Xuxi’s chest and abdomen to go rest on Yangyang’s head.

Lucas obediently held himself up on his elbows, a curse word immediately falling from his lips at the sight. Yangyang was lying on his stomach, his mouth stretched wide around Xuxi’s huge cock, his eyes shining with unshed tears and spit covering his chin. The contrast of his innocent eyes as he glanced up at Lucas from between his wet eyelashes and the wet sound of his throat constricting around him when he took him deep down was enough to cause a spark of pleasure to run up Xuxi’s spine.

Yangyang pulled back once again, breaking the thread of saliva still connecting him to Xuxi’s cock with his tongue and gave him a big smile as he nuzzled his head against Xiaojun’s hand.

“Good?” Yangyang asked before leaning down to leave small kisses starting from the head and continuing down the shaft, never once breaking eye contact with Lucas. He kissed his way back up before taking him once again in his mouth, his tongue slowly circling the head as he sucked lazily, one hand around Xuxi’s cock as the other grabbed onto his thigh.

“Fucking amazing...don’t stop...” Lucas breathed out, his hand joining Xiaojun’s at the back of Yangyang’s head. Yangyang’s eyes fluttered shut, a pleased moan escaping his throat when he felt Xuxi’s long fingers scratching at his scalp. 

Xiaojun had a smirk on his face when he pushed Yangyang’s head down on Xuxi’s cock, once again causing him to splutter around the length. He laughed in delight as he slightly eased up on the pressure, his hand still firm on Yangyang’s head and went back to kissing Xuxi. First his jaw, then down his neck where he left soft bites, smiling again when he felt Lucas shudder.

“Does it feel good, baby? I know how much you love it when Yangie chokes on your cock...” Lucas nodded quickly, not trusting his own voice at the moment. “...he loves it too, believe me.”

Yangyang’s already flushed cheeks got even warmer at Xiaojun’s words.

Xiaojun gave Yangyang’s head a quick rub before disentangling his fingers from his hair and placing his hand on Xuxi’s thigh, gliding it all the way up to the hem of his pajama shirt before pulling it up, leaving his toned body exposed. He could feel how tense Xuxi’s body was, the other obviously trying to control himself as to not be rough with Yangyang. A quick look towards Xuxi’s face - eyes closed shut, brows furrowed in concentration - proved his point.

“You want to fuck his face, don’t you, ‘Cas? You don’t need to hold back, he can take it...can’t you, baby?” Xiaojun watched as Yangyang pulled off from Xuxi’s cock and nodded sweetly as he laid his head on Xuxi’s thigh.

“I can take it, please Lucas...want to make you feel good.” Yangyang said as he nuzzled his cheek on the warm skin of Xuxi’s thigh before starting to pepper it in kisses causing Xuxi’s skin to erupt in goosebumps.

Lucas let out a shaky breath, moving his hand to rest at the back of Yangyang’s head, nudging him towards his leaking cock. He couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corner of his lips when Yangyang flashed him his own blinding grin before letting his mouth fall open and his tongue stick out invitingly. Lucas whispered a curse at the sight as his cock twitched, a bead of pre-cum drooling down the shaft.

“Teasing little brat...” Xiaojun said as he stared at the scene before him, his eyes twinkling in excitement. He wanted to go back to kissing Xuxi’s neck but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from where Xuxi’s cock was slowly disappearing inside Yangyang’s mouth. Xiaojun was aching inside his own shorts, his cock forming a very obvious tent. He rested his head on Xuxi’s shoulder so he could have a good view of his cock being pushed down Yangyang’s throat, his hand sliding from Xuxi’s stomach to his own, before sliding inside his shorts.

Lucas whined at the loss of contact from Xiaojun’s hand before groaning when his eyes caught the movement going on inside his shorts. His eyes fluttered close both at the feeling of Xiaojun’s warm breath on his shoulder, his soft moans in his ear and Yangyang’s mouth on him, his groans sending vibrations up his cock when Lucas tightened his grip on his hair.

“Fuck, that’s it...fuck him just like that...” Xiaojun groaned into Xuxi’s shoulder, his hand speeding up around his cock, while his free hand grabbed onto Xuxi’s hair. Xuxi’s thrusts became more forceful, his cock rhythmically hitting the back of Yangyang’s throat.

Yangyang could only try to relax his jaw as he breathed through his nose, letting Lucas use his mouth as he pleased. He loved the feeling of being used. Loved knowing he was bringing his boyfriends pleasure. He looked up just in time to see Xiaojun turn Xuxi’s face towards his own and plant a rough kiss to his lips. Yangyang whined around Xuxi’s cock when he felt the pressure on his head lift, Lucas obviously too distracted by the way Xiaojun’s tongue was fucking into his mouth. He whined even louder when Lucas pulled his hand away completely and placed it on Xiaojun’s cheek and slowly caressed down his neck and body before slipping it down Xiaojun’s underwear.

Xiaojun moaned loudly into Xuxi’s mouth when he felt his rough hand slap his own away and grab onto his leaking cock. He tried to calm himself down, make things last but when Lucas bit Xiaojun’s lip as he pulled away before starting to attack his jaw with small nibbles, his hand never stopping jerking him just the way Xiaojun liked, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. His moans grew louder as Xuxi’s breathing got more labored. He could faintly make out the wet sound of Yangyang’s mouth on Xuxi’s cock over the sound of his blood pulsing in his ears. It sounded filthy in the best way possible.

“Ge-ge, are you gonna cum?” Yangyang said with fake innocence as he released Xuxi’s cock with a pop. Lucas involuntarily tightened his hold on Xiaojun’s cock as a myriad of swears fell from his lips. Neither him nor Xiaojun knew to which of them Yangyang was talking but the way he sounded so cute saying something so dirty had affected both of them equally.

Xiaojun swore under his breath, his knuckles turning white with how strongly he was holding onto the sheets. Yangyang never called him by that word in public, always saving it for moments like this where he could spring it on him in the bedroom.

Brat.

A couple seconds passed and Xiaojun felt like he could breathe again. If Yangyang went back to sucking Xuxi’s cock in silence, that was.

“Ge-ge?” Yangyang repeated in a small voice, this time resting one hand on Xiaojun’s thigh, his blunt nails scratching at his skin.

Son of a bitch. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Xiaojun came without a warning all over Xuxi’s fingers, a loud moan fighting his way out of his throat. He laid there, boneless, as he waited for his breathing to even out. When he finally opened his eyes, it was the sight of Lucas slipping his fingers inside Yangyang’s mouth, who lapped happily at the cum covering them. Xiaojun groaned as he closed his eyes once again, letting his head fall on the bed, his cock uselessly twitching.

Lucas stared in a transe as Yangyang held onto his wrist with both hands, his tongue circling each one of his fingers, making sure to clean them up. He finished by sucking slowly on Xuxi’s index finger, his own fingers caressing Xuxi’s hand. Yangyang then let out a little yelp as Lucas used his other hand to pull him by the shirt into a bruising kiss. Lucas let himself fall backwards, pulling Yangyang along with him, not once breaking away from the kiss.

Yangyang was in heaven. Kissing Lucas always felt addicting, both too much and too little at the same time. His lips were soft and pillowy, the hands on his hips both bruising and reassuring. Too soon they needed to separate, Yangyang resting his forehead against Xuxi’s as their breaths mingled. He finally pulled back and started dragging himself down, so his face was once again at the same level as Xuxi’s cock.

“You’re so good to us, baby...are you going to let us make you feel good, now?” Xiaojun had recovered enough to sit up, one hand carding through Xuxi’s hair as the other started petting Yangyang. “Yangie’s pretty little mouth is so empty...isn’t it, sweetheart?” Xiaojun continued, his hand sliding from the top of Yangyang’s head to his cheek. Yangyang nodded in response as a cute pout graced his lips and his eyes fluttered shut when Xiaojun’s fingers slipped past his lips into his mouth.

Yangyang let out a tiny whine as he sucked on Xiaojun’s fingers happily, one of his hands flying to his hard cock. A deep blush spread from his cheeks all the way down to his chest at the sound of Xiaojun’s teasing chuckle.

“What a desperate baby...let’s get you back sucking on something bigger” Xiaojun’s voice was sweet as he pulled his fingers out of Yangyang’s mouth and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He then pulled off Yangyang’s shirt before pushing him down by the back of the head towards Xuxi’s cock.

Lucas let out a deep sigh when he felt Yangyang’s wet mouth enthusiastically enveloping him. Both of his hands flew to his head, his fingers getting entangled in Yangyang’s soft hair, small groans slipping from his mouth whenever he thrusted harder into Yangyang’s mouth, causing his hands to tighten their hold on his hips.

A small mewl escaped Yangyang’s mouth when Xiaojun started showering his naked back with wet kisses. His jaw was starting to ache from the way it was stretching around Xuxi’s cock but he loved how Lucas was roughly holding onto his hair, pushing in and out of his mouth. Yangyang knew his face was covered in spit and tears but the way Lucas groaned when Yangyang looked up at him, his thrusts getting faster and deeper was enough to make Yangyang want to rut against the mattress, his leaking cock staining the inside of his shorts.

“Shh, shh...calm down, baby. You’re doing great, taking Lucas so well...” Xiaojun cooed in Yangyang’s ear when Lucas pushed as far down as he could go, holding onto Yangyang’s head not letting him pull back. Yangyang had already been forcing himself to breathe through his nose but now Lucas had completely cut off his air circulation, making him feel like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. It only lasted for a couple seconds before Lucas released his hold on him. Yangyang sputtered and coughed, trying to get as much air in his lungs as possible as Lucas petted his hair affectionately.

“So good, baby...fuck, you’re so good...” Lucas breathed out as he kept caressing Yangyang’s head, making him blush. Lucas didn’t wait too long to push his cock once again inside Yangyang’s tight, wet mouth. He could feel the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was cumming down Yangyang’s throat. His pleasure, though, was interrupted by Yangyang being yanked away from his cock by his hair, a cute, little whimper leaving Yangyang’s lips as Xiaojun laughed at him.

“Don’t be greedy, baby...we can share...” Xiaojun said, leaving a kiss right to the corner of Yangyang’s swollen lips. Yangyang let out another pitiful whimper as he followed Xiaojun’s mouth, trying to get another kiss. Xiaojun smiled as he pulled Yangyang into a sweet kiss, his hands cupping Yangyang’s warm, blushy cheeks.

Lucas stared as two of his boyfriends kissed in front of him. He could never get tired of watching them together. Of watching Xiaojun handling Yangyang with so much love and care, as if he was the most precious thing on Earth. Not that he didn’t love watching Xiaojun get rough with Yangyang, manhandling into position, one hand always ready to pull on his hair or to spank him when he was being a brat. But watching them like this, their softness heightened by the warm morning light seeping through the curtains, made his stomach feel warm and tingly.

The soft moment didn’t last long as Xiaojun pulled away from Yangyang’s lips before moving them so both Yangyang and him were lying on their stomachs between Xuxi’s toned thighs, his hard cock right in front of their faces. Lucas watched in anticipation as Xiaojun leaned forward, his eyes involuntarily shutting close when he felt Xiaojun’s flat tongue licking him from base to tip.

Xiaojun concentrated on sucking on the head, his tongue tasting the slight bitterness of the drops of precum quickly acumulating there, one hand moving to the back of a patiently awaiting Yangyang’s head so he could beckon him forward. He did say he wanted to share, afterall.

Lucas forced himself to keep his eyes open so he wouldn’t miss the sight of Yangyang kissing and licking his shaft as Xiaojun’s tongue kept playing with his slit. A soft grunt left his throat when he felt Yangyang’s small fingers playing with his balls, always that hint of an innocent smile on his lips. Xiaojun’s hand left the back of Yangyang’s head so he could hold onto his chin and pull him up into a messy kiss, the head of Xuxi’s cock between them so they could both kiss and suck him at the same time. Lucas couldn’t look away from the scene, that hot coil in his stomach reaching a boiling point.

“Fuck, I’m...” Lucas couldn’t finish his sentence, a loud groan punching through his lips as he came all over Yangyang’s and Xiaojun’s lips.

Both Xiaojun and Yangyang moaned in unison when the first rope of warm cum hit their faces before hungrily licking at the rest of the cum lazily drooling out as Lucas rode out his orgasm. They kept licking and kissing the shaft, moaning at the taste of Xuxi’s release until there was nothing else to swallow.

Lucas finally let his head fall back, his arms covering his eyes as he laid breathless. He could feel someone’s hand petting his stomach and it was making him sleepy again. Soft hands pulled his arms away from his eyes and Yangyang’s gummy smile came into view, making Lucas smile too.

“Did you like it?” Xiaojun whispered into Xuxi’s neck after snuggling into his side, Yangyang getting comfortable on Xuxi’s other side.

“Yes...a lot...” Lucas finished the sentence with a little laugh. Xiaojun smiled at the endearing sound and petted one of Xuxi’s cheeks and kissed the other.

“That’s good. You deserved it, baby...now get some rest, we still have an hour before we have to get up.” Xiaojun kept petting Xuxi’s cheek with one hand and carding his fingers through his hair with the other, all the while Yangyang left kisses on his shoulder. They both watched as Xuxi’s eyes grew heavy, their breathing evening out and deepening as he fell back asleep.

Xiaojun waited until Lucas was fast asleep to get his clothes back on properly, always gentle as not to startle him awake again.

“Yangie, I know you’re comfortable but we need to get back to the same positions we were in before,” Xiaojun let out a quiet laugh when Yangyang whined and held onto Lucas tighter, “come on, you big baby...I have a reward for you too...”

Yangyang perked up at the mention of a reward and finally got up from the bed and trudged back to his original place next to Xiaojun. He lied down on his side facing Xiaojun as he waited patiently for whatever reward Xiaojun had for him.

“Turn around...” Yangyang did as he was told, immediately relaxing when he felt Xiaojun’s warm chest against his back, both arms eveloping in a warm backhug. “You were so good today, weren’t you?”

Yangyang whimpered when Xiaojun raised one hand to his abused lips, his fingers petting them softly, while the other hand slid down his stomach and stopped right before slipping inside Yangyang’s shorts, where his cock stood, still hard and leaking.

“Please, please I need you...” Yangyang whined, his hips bucking uselessly.

“Please what, baby?” Xiaojun chuckled as the hand on Yangyang’s lips slid down to his neck. He could feel the way Yangyang gasped when he tightened his grip just a pinch, his Adam’s apple bobbying as he swallowed.

“Dejun...” Yangyang sounded desperate as he whined for Xiaojun to do something. He tried to grab onto the hand on his stomach and push it to where he needed it the most but Xiaojun was stronger than him.

Yangyang whined even louder when he felt Xiaojun release his neck as he tutted in his ear.

“Now, now...be good so you can get your reward. You know what word I really like you calling me...you weren’t so shy a while ago” Xiaojun continued whispering in Yangyang’s ear, his tongue peeking out to lick at the shell between words.

“Ge-ge, ge-ge...please, please I was good...” Yangyang felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the words desperately slipping out from his lips. He moaned when Xiaojun’s arms wrapped around him tighter, his lips leaving soft kisses on his jaw as the hand on his stomach finally slid inside his shorts to firmly grab onto his cock.

“Good boy...do you want ge-ge to make you cum?”

Yangyang just nodded as Xiaojun’s hand tightened around his neck, his other hand speeding up around his cock. Usually Xiaojun would like to take his time, jerk him off teasingly slow until Yangyang was a sobbing mess but today this would have to do. Of course that didn’t mean Xiaojun wasn’t going to have some fun with him.

“Good boys use their words...unless you want me to stop?” Xiaojun’s hand started slowing down causing Yangyang to whine loudly.

“No, please...please ge-ge, want to cum...”

Xiaojun smiled at how cute Yangyang sounded when he begged and at how his hands were holding tightly onto Xiaojun’s arms, like he was afraid Xiaojun would let go of him. He sped up his pace again, using his thumb to spread the leaking precum all over his cock.

“That’s it baby, cum for me.” Xiaojun tightened his grip on Yangyang’s neck, loving the broken gasp that escaped his lips as he came all over Xiaojun’s hand. His hand progressively slowed down as he kept on praising Yangyang through his orgasm until the younger started letting out small disgruntled whines.

Xiaojun tried to get up so he could clean his hand but Yangyang held tightly onto him, guiding his dirty hand to his mouth.

Yangyang turned to face Xiaojun as he slowly sucked and licked his fingers clean.

“You weren’t making that face before...” Xiaojun laughed when a grimace crossed Yangyang’s features.

“I don’t taste as good” Yangyang said matter-of-factly, the last of his own cum still on his tongue.

“Liar” Xiaojun smiled before leaning down so he could kiss Yangyang, groaning at the taste of his cum. “There’s nothing about you that isn’t delicious...”

Yangyang hid his blush and bright smile behind his hands, melting once more into Xiaojun’s arms when he felt him kiss the top of his head.

Lucas used this moment to sleepily turn on his side, throwing one arm around Xiaojun’s waist and pulling both him and Yangyang close to his sleeping body.

They would have to pull apart soon so they wouldn’t be cuddling when the cameras started rolling but, for now, Yangyang was just happy to feel warm and comfy in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took like 2 months to write  
> as usual find me on cc, tumblr and twitter with the same name


End file.
